Random RWW chat
• 7:13 StanLee4Ever: HELLO • 7:14 Vaylayna the Shade: Hiiiiya Stan • 7:14 Vaylayna the Shade: And yes, I did just happen to elongate a word. • 7:14 WildloughRhulain: Hi! :) • 7:15 SalemtheCruel: ;D • 7:16 Vaylayna the Shade: Hi Wildy and Salem! • 7:17 Vaylayna the Shade: Well? • 7:18 SalemtheCruel: hi :) • 7:18 Vaylayna the Shade: :D • 7:24 WildloughRhulain: :D • Welcome, Traveler! • 7:29 SaynaSLuke: Hello everyone :D • 7:30 SalemtheCruel: Sayna!! ;D • 7:30 Vaylayna the Shade: Hi Sayna! • 7:30 Vaylayna the Shade: *cough* nobody has been talking much *cough* • 7:31 WildloughRhulain: Hi! *throws random pies* Food fight! • 7:31 Vaylayna the Shade: We seem to do that a lot. *hefts wine bottle* • 7:31 SaynaSLuke: Hi! *ducks* wine bottle .... • 7:32 SaynaSLuke: *Throws hotroot soup* • 7:32 Vaylayna the Shade: Hey! It'll stain my tunic . . . • 7:32 Vaylayna the Shade: * Vaylayna the Shade searches for pies • 7:33 StanLee4Ever: :D • 7:33 StanLee4Ever: *THROWS PIE AT THE BACK OF VAY'S HEAD* • 7:33 Vaylayna the Shade: *ducks* • 7:33 Vaylayna the Shade: *lifts cauldron* *loads catapult* • 7:33 Vaylayna the Shade: Now don't move Stan . . . • 7:33 SaynaSLuke: Nuuuuuu! *gets pie in face* • 7:34 StanLee4Ever: ... *moves slightly* • 7:34 SaynaSLuke: Wildy! DUCK! DX • 7:34 WildloughRhulain: *ducks* • 7:34 Vaylayna the Shade: *moves catapult* Sayna, I demand you hold Stan still while I . . . • 7:34 Vaylayna the Shade: *ahem* • 7:35 Vaylayna the Shade: *checks inside pot* • 7:35 StanLee4Ever: *Cheap shots vay with pie by running up to her and slamming it in her face, then turns around and quickly runs away* • 7:35 StanLee4Ever: Snowflake: rude.. • 7:35 Vaylayna the Shade: *blinks pie crust out of eye* *hits the button* • 7:35 StanLee4Ever: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU • 7:35 Vaylayna the Shade: *pot of cabbage lands over Stan's head* • 7:35 StanLee4Ever: O.O • 7:36 StanLee4Ever: Fred: CABBAGES!!!!!! • 7:36 StanLee4Ever: *Chipmunk scream* • 7:36 SaynaSLuke: *holds Stan still* • 7:37 Vaylayna the Shade: Chipmunk? • 7:38 Vaylayna the Shade: *clicks tongue* Stan, there are no chipmunks in Redwall. • 7:38 Vaylayna the Shade: *cough* Please read the books. • 7:38 SaynaSLuke: He's screaming like a chipmunk. in other words .. like a girl XD • 7:38 Vaylayna the Shade: *sputter* Oh I get it. • 7:41 SaynaSLuke: Oooooohhhhh! A turnip'n'tater'n'beetroot pie! *looks shiftily at Stan* • 7:41 SaynaSLuke:* Picks up pie* • 7:41 SaynaSLuke: *aims* • 7:41 Vaylayna the Shade: *rushes out of line of fire* • 7:41 SaynaSLuke: *throws!* • 7:42 Vaylayna the Shade: *slips on puddle of october ale* • 7:42 SaynaSLuke: Bull's-eye! • 7:42 SaynaSLuke: (on Stan) • 7:42 Vaylayna the Shade: And Stan's elsewhere. • 7:42 Vaylayna the Shade: How could you Stan, when we've been throwing stuff at you. • 7:43 SaynaSLuke: No, the pie blasted him into elsewhere >:D • 7:43 SaynaSLuke: Or your cabbage • 7:43 StanLee4Ever: AAAAAAAHA • 7:43 StanLee4Ever: Sorry DX • 7:43 StanLee4Ever: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO • 7:43 StanLee4Ever: WHAT • 7:43 StanLee4Ever: I turn my back • 7:43 StanLee4Ever: and now.. • 7:43 StanLee4Ever: NOW • 7:43 Vaylayna the Shade: You are officially covered with pie. • 7:43 SaynaSLuke: maybe it's like pouring water on the wicked witch of the west ... • 7:44 Vaylayna the Shade: ^Hmm • 7:44 SaynaSLuke: Cabbage • 7:44 StanLee4Ever: ... I am covered in pie. • 7:44 StanLee4Ever: Vay.. • 7:44 StanLee4Ever: I need a hug. • 7:44 SaynaSLukeis: dangerous ... I knew it!! • 7:44 StanLee4Ever: *WRAPS ARMS AROUND VAY, COVERING HER IN PIE* • 7:44 Vaylayna the Shade: *slides out* • 7:44 StanLee4Ever: *PICKS YOU UP THIS TIME* • 7:44 StanLee4Ever: wait • 7:44 StanLee4Ever: *drops vay* • 7:44 Vaylayna the Shade: *ahem* • 7:44 StanLee4Ever: Sayna... • 7:45 StanLee4Ever: Sayna.. • 7:45 StanLee4Ever: come here for a moment. • 7:45 Vaylayna the Shade: *raises knife* • 7:45 Vaylayna the Shade: Now why exactly do you want Sayna . . . ? • 7:46 SaynaSLuke: Sayna comes to the rescue! • 7:46 SaynaSLuke: Pulls out broadsword! • 7:46 SaynaSLuke: Drop my friend! • 7:47 Vaylayna the Shade: He dropped me • 7:47 Vaylayna the Shade: He's coming after you. • 7:47 Vaylayna the Shade: *cough* •7:47 SaynaSLuke: Oh .... wait ... points sword at Stan • 7:47 SaynaSLuke: Not one inch closer! • 7:47 Vaylayna the Shade: *waves paw at Rosebrush* • 7:48 Vaylayna the Shade: *Rosebrush raises eyebrow* • 7:48 Vaylayna the Shade: *waves paw at Stan* • 7:48 Vaylayna the Shade: *Rosebrush's expression clears* • 7:49 Vaylayna the Shade: *cough* • 7:49 Vaylayna the Shade: * Vaylayna the Shade watches Rosebrush twirl her rapier meaningfully. • 7:49 StanLee4Ever: *Carboard cutout of stan falls over* • 7:49 StanLee4Ever: *GRABS SAYNA FRO BEHIND* • 7:50 SaynaSLuke: Sayna kicks • 7:50 SaynaSLuke: hard • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: HUGS • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: YOU CANNOT • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: BEAT • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: THE POWER • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: OF LOVE • 7:50 SaynaSLuke: in shins Ahhhhhh lemme go! • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: *PICKS UP SAYNA* • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: CAUSE BABY • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: YO A • 7:50 Vaylayna the Shade: WHAT??? • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIREWORK • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: COME ON • 7:50 Vaylayna the Shade: -_- • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: LET YO • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLORS BURST • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: MAKE EM GO • 7:50 SaynaSLuke: Timbal attacks with vengeance! • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: AHH • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: AH • 7:50 StanLee4Ever: AH • 7:51 StanLee4Ever: *Drops sayna on her side by accident8 • 7:51 Vaylayna the Shade: *ahem* She's already *cough* married. (not irl) • 7:51 StanLee4Ever: OW • 7:51 StanLee4Ever: So?? She can't be a firework? • 7:51 StanLee4Ever: LOL • 7:51 Vaylayna the Shade: *Vay jabs Stan in back* • 7:51 SaynaSLuke: No. I can't. (LOL) • 7:51 SaynaSLuke: Timbal is mad at you now ... • 7:51 StanLee4Ever: AY • 7:52 StanLee4Ever: I THOUGHT THIS WAS A PIE GAME • 7:52 SaynaSLuke: Picks up pie • 7:52 SaynaSLuke: and throws! • 7:52 SaynaSLuke: HAHA! • 7:52 Vaylayna the Shade: It began as a pie game . . . • 7:52 Vaylayna the Shade: *looks at dwindling stack of pies* • 7:52 Vaylayna the Shade: *glances at catapult* • 7:52 Vaylayna the Shade: I might as well. • 7:52 Vaylayna the Shade: *heaves pies onto catapult* • 7:52 Vaylayna the Shade: *judges range* • 7:53 Vaylayna the Shade: Stan hasn't moved. • 7:53 Vaylayna the Shade: Good. • 7:53 Vaylayna the Shade: LAUNCHES BARRAGE OF PIES • 7:54 Vaylayna the Shade: *Stan is unrecognizable* • 7:54 SaynaSLuke: Mahahahahaha! Oh look! here's somemore! of Columbines! • 7:55 Vaylayna the Shade: Perfect! • 7:55 SaynaSLuke: They are cream ones! heavy on the filling >:D • 7:56 WildloughRhulain: Nice shooting! :) • 7:56 Vaylayna the Shade: I'm not sure if this catapult works anymore. The joints are covered with pie crust. • 7:56 SaynaSLuke: Stan looks like .. a giant pie! • 7:57 SaynaSLuke: Ohh .. here's Wother! • 7:57 SaynaSLuke: He loves pie! • 7:57 SaynaSLuke: Wother .. LOOK! A giant pie! • 7:57 SaynaSLuke: *Wother gasps in total joy* • 7:57 Vaylayna the Shade: *ribs crack* • 7:57 SaynaSLuke: *noms on Stan* • 7:58 Vaylayna the Shade: *ahem* And wother, it's a cross between blueberry, apple, and meat pie! • 7:58 SaynaSLuke: Wother does not mind XD • 7:58 StanLee4Ever: EEEK • 7:58 StanLee4Ever: NOOOOOOOOO • 7:58 SaynaSLuke: You're being eaten by a baby hare • 7:58 StanLee4Ever: XD XD DANG IT • 7:58 StanLee4Ever: MY ADD KEEPS DISTRACTING ME • 7:58 Vaylayna the Shade: You can't move Stan, you're covered with pie. • 7:58 StanLee4Ever: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU • 7:58 StanLee4Ever: *ROCKETS AWAY* • 7:59 SaynaSLuke: Covered in pie? • 7:59 StanLee4Ever: YEP • 7:59 Vaylayna the Shade: Pretty impossible. • 7:59 Vaylayna the Shade: *distastefully wipes pie off sleeve* • 7:59 StanLee4Ever: *flies away with this song • 7:59 Vaylayna the Shade: Capitalize my name, thanks. • 8:00 Vaylayna the Shade: *releases string* • 8:00 SaynaSLuke: *Stan accidently slams into a caldron of soup hanging on the chatroom roof • 8:00 Vaylayna the Shade: *net comes crashing down over Stan* • 8:00 SaynaSLuke: *soup spills on Stan in the net* • 8:00 StanLee4Ever: *eats net* • 8:00 StanLee4Ever: *drinks soup* • 8:00 StanLee4Ever: ;3 • 8:00 Vaylayna the Shade: Sorry, it's a chain net. • 8:00 Vaylayna the Shade: Made of iron. • 8:01 Vaylayna the Shade: So you can't move and you can't eat it. • 8:01 SaynaSLuke: Gets knocked out by the caldron, more likely • 8:01 SaynaSLuke: You hit it at rocket speed, remeber • 8:01 Vaylayna the Shade: True • 8:01 Vaylayna the Shade: *leads Wother over* • 8:01 Vaylayna the Shade: Sorry, the giant pie is slightly squashed, but it's still edible. • 8:01 SaynaSLuke: *and Gonflet* • 8:02 Vaylayna the Shade: *sputters* Oh yes him too! • 8:02 SaynaSLuke: Timbal walks up with Fripple *Oh look Fripple! A squashed pie! Aren't those lovely for target practice?* • 8:03 SaynaSLuke: Seaspray and Rilla show up *ooooohhhh PIE* • 8:03 Vaylayna the Shade: *clutches ribs* • 8:03 Vaylayna the Shade: Stan is so in for it. • 8:03 Vaylayna the Shade: "It doesn't fit in my apron," Rilla complains. • 8:03 SaynaSLuke: The dibbuns attack! • 8:03 Vaylayna the Shade: "Okay, we eat it here until it can." • 8:04 SaynaSLuke: me/ stand by with interest with Vay and Timbal • 8:04 SaynaSLuke: Whoops • 8:04 SaynaSLuke: whatever • 8:04 Vaylayna the Shade: * Vaylayna the Shade tries not to laugh. • 8:04 Vaylayna the Shade: Rosebrush doesn't even try not to laugh. • 8:05 Vaylayna the Shade: "I'm going deaf Rosebrush." • 8:05 SaynaSLuke: *Timbal feels Stan is justly rewarded* • 8:05 StanLee4Eve: rGAAAH • 8:05 Vaylayna the Shade: I believe Seaspray just bit his ear. • 8:05 SaynaSLuke: *Sayna does too* • 8:05 Vaylayna the Shade: Too bad he can't get through the iron netting. • 8:06 Vaylayna the Shade: "This not taste good." ~Rilla • 8:06 SaynaSLuke: Oh ... Fripple just shot him ... • 8:06 StanLee4Ever: *Eyes turn green* • 8:06 Vaylayna the Shade: *Rilla chews on Stan's leg* • 8:06 StanLee4Ever: OOC OH I SEE! IT'S CAUSE I'M MEXICAN ISN'T IT?? I BET I TATE LIKE TACOS • 8:06 SaynaSLukeOuch: *Fripple dear, come here now* • 8:06 Vaylayna the Shade: OOC: *sputter* Yeah sure you do. • 8:06 SaynaSLuke: No, you taste like pie • 8:06 StanLee4Ever: Vay: No it's not cause you are mexican. I know, it' s a joke. XP a bad one at that. • 8:06 StanLee4Ever: Oh O.O i thought your response would be different vay • 8:06 StanLee4Ever: LOL • 8:06 StanLee4Ever: anyways • 8:07 StanLee4Ever: *TURNS INO THE HULK* • 8:07 Vaylayna the Shade: *psst* I'm sure you taste a lot worse than tacos. • 8:07 StanLee4Ever: XD owch • 8:07 Vaylayna the Shade: Sorry, Redwall characters do not turn into Hulk. • 8:07 SaynaSLuke: Tocos taste good XD • 8:07 StanLee4Ever: I'm going to sue you all for hate crime :3 • 8:07 Vaylayna the Shade: Hmm yeah you do that • 8:07 StanLee4Ever: anyways • 8:07 Vaylayna the Shade: You don't even know where I live. • 8:07 StanLee4Ever: *HULK SMASH* • 8:07 Vaylayna the Shade: *dibbuns stare strangely* "This pie moves." • 8:08 Vaylayna the Shade: (Psst, Sayna, where's your neice?" • 8:08 SaynaSLuke: Roseanna teleports in* • 8:08 SaynaSLuke: Everyone hides • 8:08 SalemtheCruel: :P pm'd you, Stan >_< • 8:08 Vaylayna the Shade: (psst Stan, Roseanna can so totally beat Hulk) • 8:09 Vaylayna the Shade: Salem, do you want to join in? • 8:09 SaynaSLuke: except the Hulk .. who doesn't know better.. • 8:09 Vaylayna the Shade: At the moment, Stan/Hulk is covered with pie and he is being eaten alive by dibbuns. • 8:09 Vaylayna the Shade: *cough* • 8:09 SaynaSLuke: *cough* *sputter* • 8:09 SaynaSLuke: Hehehe • 8:10 Vaylayna the Shade: I'm not sure if that is the best upbringing for our young ones, but it certainly is amusing. • 8:10 StanLee4Ever: How can roseanna defeat th ehulk? • 8:10 StanLee4Ever: *is a nerd* • 8:10 SaynaSLuke: She chews like a chainsaw • 8:10 SaynaSLuke: trust me • 8:10 StanLee4Ever: XD so she ate hulk alive? • 8:10 StanLee4Ever: been there • 8:10 StanLee4Ever: done that • 8:10 StanLee4Ever: came back • 8:10 Vaylayna the Shade: ? • 8:11 StanLee4Ever: *After 18 minutes, hulk's skin, flesh, and bones all grow back into place* • 8:11 SaynaSLuke: O.O how in the world? • 8:11 Vaylayna the Shade: I'm not sure you quite understand Roseanna, Stan. • 8:11 StanLee4Ever: No vay • 8:11 StanLee4Ever: i'm not sure • 8:11 StanLee4Ever: you quite understand • 8:11 StanLee4Ever: the Hulk.. • 8:11 StanLee4Ever: vay. • 8:11 SaynaSLuke: She SHREDS • 8:11 SaynaSLuke: be careful • 8:12 SaynaSLuke: and has Bloodwrath • 8:12 SaynaSLuke: (yes .. she does) • 8:12 StanLee4Ever: XD good for her • 8:12 StanLee4Ever: LOL • 8:12 StanLee4Ever: Hulk has a healing factor, he isn't some superhero • 8:12 StanLee4Ever: he's a monster • 8:12 StanLee4Ever: the more strain you put him through • 8:12 SalemtheCruelstan: pm'd you >_< • 8:12 Vaylayna the Shade: At any rate, Stan, the Hulk does not exist in the Redwall World, so your Hulk character is now zapped into nowhere. • 8:12 StanLee4Ever: the more his body will adapt and change to his enviornment • 8:12 StanLee4Ever: NUU • 8:12 StanLee4Ever: IT'S AN RPG • 8:12 StanLee4Ever: XD • 8:13 Vaylayna the Shade: *poof* The Hulk vanishes. • 8:13 SaynaSLuke: Hmmm .. some have said Roseanna is demonic • 8:13 StanLee4Ever: *Hulk ocmes back* • 8:13 SaynaSLuke: *Sayna's eyes glow blue* • 8:13 Vaylayna the Shade: * Vaylayna the Shade eyes flare red. • 8:13 StanLee4Ever: *Hulks eye's glow green* • 8:13 SaynaSLuke: transforms into ...... AZUL • 8:13 Vaylayna the Shade: *Gasp* • 8:13 StanLee4Ever: HULK SMASH SPANISH BLUE!!! • 8:14 Vaylayna the Shade: ?? • 8:14 SaynaSLuke: Blasts Hulk in ice • 8:14 SaynaSLuke: to late hulk • 8:14 Vaylayna the Shade: * Vaylayna the Shade decides to stay out of THIS fight. • 8:14 StanLee4Ever: *HULKS BURSTS OUT OF THE ICE* • 8:14 StanLee4Ever: ICE LADY THINKS COLD CAN KILL HULK? • 8:14 SaynaSLuke: My ice is unstopalbe • 8:14 StanLee4Ever: HULK EAT ICE FOR ICE CREAM DESERT! • 8:14 SaynaSLuke: I can't spell either • 8:14 Vaylayna the Shade: Dessert* • 8:15 StanLee4Ever: *Grabs Azul by the neck with huge hands* • 8:15 StanLee4Ever: HULK SMASH PRETTY GIRL!!! • 8:15 StanLee4Ever: OOC: the joke was.. well.. azul is spanish for blue. • 8:15 Vaylayna the Shade: Stan, I'm not sure if you understand exactly who you are dealing with . . . have you ever been dipped in liquid nitrogen? • 8:15 StanLee4Ever: No • 8:15 SaynaSLuke: Azul shoots 1000+ lbs ice at stan • 8:15 StanLee4Ever: but hulk has • 8:15 StanLee4Ever: I'M NOT STAN XD • 8:15 StanLee4Ever: I'M HULK • 8:15 Vaylayna the Shade: And yes, that is entirely the point of Azul. IT IS A WORD FOR BLUE. • 8:15 StanLee4Ever: Can you just • 8:15 StanLee4Ever: let • 8:15 StanLee4Ever: me • 8:15 StanLee4Ever: have • 8:15 StanLee4Ever: fun • 8:16 StanLee4Ever: XD • 8:16 SaynaSLuke: you let go of me! HULK! I am invicable • 8:16 StanLee4Ever: I wanna see this fight anyways! LOL • 8:16 Vaylayna the Shade: Sorry, that goes against my life princibles. • 8:16 Vaylayna the Shade: I can't let you have fun. • 8:16 SaynaSLuke: I cannot be killed HAHA! • 8:16 StanLee4Ever: "WHY SHOULD HULK LET YOU GO?? GIRL TRY AND HURT HULK!" • 8:16 StanLee4Ever: "MAKE HULK SAD D: AND ANGRY!!" • 8:16 Vaylayna the Shade: (psst Let it go) • 8:17 Vaylayna the Shade: I am going to prepare a shower of liquid nitrogen . . . • 8:17 StanLee4Ever: XD nuu! • 8:17 StanLee4Ever: it's between Hulk and Azul! • 8:17 SaynaSLuke: because I just slammed you with 1000+ lbs of ice. you are totally encased • 8:17 SaynaSLuke: Oh yea • 8:17 SaynaSLuke: I can • 8:17 SaynaSLuke: teleport • 8:17 SaynaSLuke: *teleports out of Hulks hands* • 8:18 Vaylayna the Shade: I can go and hide behind some giant shards of ice. • 8:18 StanLee4Ever: Actually if hulk was incarcinated with ice of any size or temp • 8:18 StanLee4Ever: his body would evolve and become hotter • 8:18 SalemtheCruel: brb...... • 8:18 StanLee4Ever: the only way to beat him is to outsmart him • 8:18 StanLee4Ever: easy ennough • 8:18 Vaylayna the Shade: Okay Salem • 8:18 Vaylayna the Shade: :) • 8:18 StanLee4Ever: "RAUGH?" • 8:18 StanLee4Ever: "WHERE LADY GO?" • 8:18 SaynaSLuke: *Builds giant ice castle* • 8:18 SaynaSLuke: that's indestructable • 8:18 Vaylayna the Shade: *takes refuge behind Roseanna but is sure not to touch her* • 8:18 StanLee4Ever: O.O • 8:19 StanLee4Ever: RAAAAAAUGHGHGH • 8:19 SaynaSLuke: Vay, come in the castle! • 8:19 StanLee4Ever: *HULK STARTS SMASHING THE ICE CASTLE TO NO EFFECT* • 8:19 StanLee4Ever: *Hulk dosn't stop though, he keeps smashing and smashing* • 8:19 Vaylayna the Shade: *seizes dibbuns paws and rushes for the castle* • 8:19 Vaylayna the Shade: *OWCH* • 8:19 Vaylayna the Shade: *sucks finger* • 8:19 SaynaSLuke: It's indestructible hulk. No chance • 8:20 Vaylayna the Shade: Luke um . . . Tell your sister not to do that when I'm trying to help her, thanks. • 8:20 SaynaSLuke: Luke* Ummm .. Vay .. she does that to me • 8:20 SaynaSLuke: *Rose picks Roseanna up* • 8:20 Vaylayna the Shade: *bandages paw* • 8:20 Vaylayna the Shade: Well this is a fascinating castle. • 8:21 Vaylayna the Shade: *hear the Hulk trying to smash in* • 8:21 Vaylayna the Shade: He really has no chance* • 8:21 SaynaSLuke: *Azul* IKR? Like it! It has a trapdoor too .. • 8:21 SaynaSLuke: right outside and • 8:21 SaynaSLuke: Hulk just stepped in it • 8:21 SaynaSLuke: and fell ... • 8:21 Vaylayna the Shade: *watches excitedly from window* • 8:21 SaynaSLuke: You know .. I don't know how deep it is! • 8:22 Vaylayna the Shade: I can still hear him yelling on the way down. • 8:22 SaynaSLuke: I think it goes halfway through the earth! • 8:22 Vaylayna the Shade: Like the hole through the moon! • 8:23 Vaylayna the Shade: (eh, hehe, read Roverandom by JRR Tolkein) • 8:23 SaynaSLuke: Ohh .. I think the Redwall earth is flat • 8:23 WildloughRhulain: *whistles* • 8:23 SaynaSLuke: He's in deep space now .. • 8:23 StanLee4Ever: brb • 8:23 SalemtheCruel: back • 8:23 SaynaSLuke: Oh Wildy! come on in! • 8:23 Vaylayna the Shade: Hi Salem! • 8:23 SaynaSLuke: Hi! • 8:23 SalemtheCruel: >_< pm, wild ^^' • 8:23 Vaylayna the Shade: And Stan, *cough* you've just fallen through the world into outerspace underneath it. • 8:24 SaynaSLuke: Salem! I made an ice castle! just .. don't step on that trapdoor • 8:24 Vaylayna the Shade: Wildy, Azul is going to show us on a tour. • 8:24 Vaylayna the Shade: (Psst, Rosebrush is not too happy that another fox maid can do this and she can't.) Just kidding. XD • 8:24 SaynaSLuke: It says 'step here for free Pizza.' don't believe it. • 8:24 SaynaSLuke: Hulk did • 8:24 SaynaSLuk:e And .. • 8:24 SalemtheCruel: ;D • 8:25 Vaylayna the Shade: *sputter* *gasp* *choke* • 8:25 Vaylayna the Shade: Has free pizza been invented in Redwall yet? • 8:25 Vaylayna the Shade: *Rosebrush licks lips* • 8:26 SaynaSLuke: *Azul bows* why hello Rosebrush. I hear you are a professional torturer! • 8:26 Vaylayna the Shade: "Oh hmm yes I think I am." • 8:26 Vaylayna the Shade: * Vaylayna the Shade groans • 8:26 SaynaSLuke: If hulk (somehow) returns .. maybe you could give him a .. interesting time? • 8:26 Vaylayna the Shade: *Rosebrush perks up • 8:27 Vaylayna the Shade: "Oooooohh!" • 8:27 SaynaSLuke: It would be entertaining! • 8:27 Vaylayna the Shade: "Don't encourage her! Don't encourage her!" • 8:28 SaynaSLuke: *Azul turns to Vay* Hmmm? • 8:28 Vaylayna the Shade: Well um, since it's the Hulk and everything . . . • 8:28 Vaylayna the Shade: Nevermind. • 8:28 Vaylayna the Shade: *smiles sweetly* • 8:28 Vaylayna the Shade: Rosebrush, do the . . . *cough* the . . . the thing you are going to do on Vinta. • 8:28 Vaylayna the Shade: *waves paws* "I didn't spoil anything!" • 8:29 SaynaSLuke: Azul perks ears up! OHHHHH • 8:29 Vaylayna the Shade: Eh, hehe • 8:29 SaynaSLuke: She is! I have got to read this! • 8:29 Vaylayna the Shade: Except I haven't written it yet. *groan* • 8:30 Vaylayna the Shade: I was pretty writing-disorientated this week. • 8:30 SaynaSLuke: Looks at Vay .. and realizes .. *Oh .. um .. hmmm .. You guys wanted a tour?* • 8:30 Vaylayna the Shade: Sure. • 8:30 SaynaSLuke: *whispers* anything to distract them .. • 8:31 SalemtheCruel: ;3 • 8:31 StanLee4Ever: sorry guys • 8:31 StanLee4Ever: no more rpg for me • 8:31 StanLee4Ever: D • 8:31 Vaylayna the Shade: Hmm well you did just fall into outerspace and are probably still falling forever anyways. • 8:31 SaynaSLuke: Awwww .. but you fell through a flat earth! I wanted to see how you came back this time! • 8:32 SaynaSLuke: jk jk • 8:32 Vaylayna the Shade: *sigh* the fun is ruined. • 8:32 Vaylayna the Shade: At any rate, let us continue to Azul's castle. • 8:33 SaynaSLuke: Still .. the way hulk fell for that 'Free Pizza' .. Oh right! this way! • 8:33 SaynaSLuke: The stables are over here. who likes riding white horses? • 8:34 Vaylayna the Shade: Absolutely beautiful! • 8:34 Vaylayna the Shade: * Vaylayna the Shade raises paw. "What do they eat?" • 8:34 SaynaSLuke: Azul thinks* Hmmmm ... what sparse grass we have up here .. *thinks* Icetor flowers?? • 8:35 Vaylayna the Shade: *gasp* • 8:35 Vaylayna the Shade: Wooow! • 8:35 SaynaSLuke: Actually I have trade with the lower kingdoms .. • 8:36 Vaylayna the Shade: Oh okay. • 8:36 StanLee4Ever: Sorry • 8:36 SaynaSLuke: But I know Snowrunner got into one. Her mane has never been the same • 8:36 Vaylayna the Shade: *continues admiring ice* • 8:36 StanLee4Ever: BRB • 8:36 Vaylayna the Shade: K Stan • 8:36 Vaylayna the Shade: Oh dear I couldn't imagine having hair that long . . . • 8:37 SaynaSLuke: Still, here's one for you Vay! her name is Icerunner .. her mane is .. slightly less .. crazy • 8:37 Vaylayna the Shade: "Hi!" • 8:37 Vaylayna the Shade: *strokes mane* • 8:38 SaynaSLuke: Azul mounts* *Snowrunner* • 8:38 Vaylayna the Shade: I've never really been riding before . . . • 8:39 Vaylayna the Shade: Well, first time for everything. • 8:39 Vaylayna the Shade: *tentatively mounts Icerunner* • 8:39 SaynaSLuke: opens main gates* watch out for that trapdoor BTW Oh it's ok, They won't run .. unless you want them too .. Or .. we could go in the highest tower • 8:39 Vaylayna the Shade: Rosebrush has a conversation with Roseanna* "Our names begin the same way!" • 8:40 SaynaSLuk: eRoseanna stares* • 8:40 Vaylayna the Shade: . . . • 8:41 SaynaSLuke: *Azul holds up paw* Oh .. Rosebrush! that's my niece from another life .. don't touch. she .. bites. everything • 8:41 Vaylayna the Shade: I know. *glances at Vaylayna's paw* • 8:41 SaynaSLuke: Ronza walks in* Um .. Azul? what's going on here? • 8:42 SaynaSLuke: *Rosebrush stares at Ronza* where'd he come from? • 8:42 Vaylayna the Shade: Rilla decides Ronza's tail is comfortable. • 8:43 Vaylayna the Shade: *pulls on it( • 8:43 Vaylayna the Shade: "How many foxes DOES this place hold?" ~Vaylayna on Icerunner • 8:43 SaynaSLuke: *Azul blinks* Oh .. these are my friends Ronza. *pauses as Icicle lands on shoulder* • 8:43 SaynaSLuke: *Azul* • 8:43 SaynaSLuke: Umm .. • 8:43 SaynaSLuke: *counts* • 8:44 Vaylayna the Shade: *Rilla continues tugging Ronza's tail* • 8:44 SaynaSLuke: Me, Ronza, Rosebrush, Winter and Ronska if it's that far along in the plot .. • 8:44 Nikolai Banks: *plays with fireworks and burns down the chat* • 8:44 SaynaSLuke: *Ronza turns around* Hey! • 8:44 Vaylayna the Shade: *cough* • 8:44 Vaylayna the Shade: *Rilla smiles adorably* • 8:45 SaynaSLuke: Azul reinforces chat with ice • 8:45 Vaylayna the Shade: (psst, Seaspray is hanging over Ronza's head with their last spider) • 8:45 SaynaSLuke: Ronza raises eyebrow* Um .. hello? • 8:45 Vaylayna the Shade: * Vaylayna the Shade decides not to get involved as Seaspray dangles spider over . . . • 8:46 SaynaSLuke: *Azul sees Seaspray* Ronza? I think .. • 8:46 Vaylayna the Shade: *Rilla tries to distract everyone* • 8:46 Vaylayna the Shade: *Rosebrush has a giggle attack* • 8:46 SaynaSLuke: Timbal walks up* Sayna? • 8:46 Vaylayna the Shade: *The spider slowly descends* • 8:46 SaynaSLuke: Where are you? • 8:46 SaynaSLuke: *Azul* Ummm .... • 8:46 Nikolai Banks: GTG :3 • 8:46 Vaylayna the Shade: Bye Niko! • 8:47 SaynaSLuke: Bye! 83 • 8:47 SaynaSLuke: Azul forgets about Ronza and the spider • 8:47 Vaylayna the Shade: *spider drops lightly onto Ronza's head* • 8:47 Vaylayna the Shade: "Sayna's . . ." • 8:47 SaynaSLuke: as she tries to explain why Sayna is absent* • 8:48 SaynaSLuke: *Ronza gives Timbal a suspicious look* • 8:48 Vaylayna the Shade: * Vaylayna the Shade stuffs scarf into mouth as Azul talks to Timbal and Ronza has not yet realized . . . • 8:48 SaynaSLuke: Rilla blinks inocently • WildloughRhulain: has left Cavern Hole. • 8:49 SaynaSLuke: *Mister .. there's something in your ponytail • 8:49 Vaylayna the Shade: Rosebrush is chocking on the ground as Ronza reaches up . . . • 8:50 SaynaSLuke: *Azul looks around, stating, "Um .. Timbal .. Sayna is .. well I'm .. um" *She pauses* • WildloughRhulain has entered Cavern Hole. • 8:50 SaynaSLuke: Ronza .. is that a giant spider in your ponytail? • 8:51 Vaylayna the Shade: "Rosebrush? Rosebrus?" *Rosebrush is doubled over* • 8:51 StanLee4EverBACK • 8:52 Vaylayna the Shade* Vaylayna the Shade gasps. "It's got purple markings on the spider and everything!" • 8:52 Vaylayna the Shade * Vaylayna the Shade looks indifferently at Stan. • 8:52 SaynaSLukeAzul looks at Rosebrush* I think we'll be needing Icetor flowers directly .. • 8:53 Vaylayna the Shade* Vaylayna the Shade stares at Rilla. "Where did you get THAT?" • Nikolai Banks has left Cavern Hole. • 8:53 SaynaSLuke: *Ronza pulls spider out and looks at it in wonder* • 8:53 Vaylayna the Shade: "We . . . um . . . found it . . ." • 8:53 SaynaSLuke: Wh .... • 8:54 SaynaSLuke: *Azul* *facedesk* • 8:54 Vaylayna the Shade: *Seaspray is very annoyed Ronza is not jumping up and down and tearing at his hair* • 8:54 Vaylayna the Shade: *Rilla explains about finding spiders . . . in a bucket?" • 8:55 SaynaSLuke: *Ronza whistles* Oh Icicle! • 8:55 SaynaSLuke: *Icicle devours spider in one peck* • 8:55 Vaylayna the Shade: *Awwwww* *Rilla is not pleased* • 8:56 SaynaSLuke: *Azul blinks* Ronza! what if it was poisoned! • 8:56 Vaylayna the Shade: Rosebrush manages to stop laughing. • 8:57 SaynaSLuke: Ronza shakes self* I didn't know you had spiders up here. But what I came to say was • 8:57 SaynaSLuke: Ferahgo is attacking! • 8:57 Vaylayna the Shade: * Vaylayna the Shade listens in. • 8:58 SaynaSLuke: *Azul* Wait .. what part of the story is this? • 8:58 SaynaSLuke: *Ronza* Sayna made it uncannon you know. He has a mind of his own now. • 8:58 SaynaSLuke: *Timbal* Sayna? • Vaylayna the Shade has left Cavern Hole. • 8:59 SaynaSLuke: Ronza ignores* but he's attacking! • 9:00 SaynaSLuke: Azul looks around* My RP partner! • 9:00 SaynaSLuke: *Turns back into Sayna* • 9:00 SaynaSLuke: Awwwwww • Vaylayna the Shade: has entered Cavern Hole. • 9:01 Vaylayna the Shade: Oops, sorry guys, I have to go. • 9:01 Vaylayna the Shade: :( • 9:01 Vaylayna the Shade: (psst, watching Sayna's fursonas catching up on her is very funny) • 9:01 Vaylayna the Shade: Bye! • 9:02 SaynaSLuke: Bye! IKR? 83 • Vaylayna the Shade has left Cavern Hole. ** Reep the Warrior WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? ** SaynaSLuke: Oh hello Reep XD Well actually this is a chat that me, Vaylayna, Stan and some others had last night on Redwall Wars Wiki, and I had to save it :P I don't have word document and stuff, so the only way I could was to put it her. It copied really weird so I'll be working on it to make it more understandable ... Category:Randomness Category:Saved Chats